Truth of heart, Strength of soul
by Senket
Summary: YY Falling for each other, hidding in the dark, looking for a way out. Shonen ai. 4th chapter up. And by the way... This story is dedicated to my friend Tina Hardman.
1. Alone in Darkness

Chapter 1: Alone in darkness 

Beverly: Don't own anything but the poster for it, which I worked pretty hard on and

I would appreciate if you wanted to see… I can send you a copy if you want one, but

You'll have to give someone a gift they'd like. Anyone. Pegasus for all I care. (I'm sure

He'd like a good bashing)

//Yugi//

 /Yami/ 

"Speech"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi's POV

            Yami never sleeps in the puzzle anymore. He said it had become uncomfortable. It was true, 

I suppose, but it was strange to see him sitting in the chair across from me before I fell asleep ever night. 

Then again, I find it very reassuring. But it hurts too. He never even looks my way, and I'm only 3 feet

away. It would be nice if he would, just once. After all, I'm his other part, aren't I? But maybe it doesn't

mean as much to him as it does to me. But it should, right? I'm the only one keeping him alive, or at least

as alive as a spirit can get. Tonight he's reading my history book again. Only the part on Ancient Egypt,

of course. He likes talking about what parts are wrong and how incorrect the hieroglyphic translations

are, though he's being very quiet today and I don't think he's really reading. I can hear him turning the

page, though I can't see the book, hidden by the armrest.

            /Aibou, why are you still awake?/

            //I can't fall asleep.//

            Not tonight. I've done it before, only I pretended I was asleep. Yami moved uncomfortably

and he walked out. Where was he going anyway? Soon enough, he came back with a steaming cup

of chamomile tea.

            /Relax, you're only making it hard on yourself./

            //Thanks Yami.//

            I smiled at him, just to notice he wasn't even looking. I let the smile drop. At least before, he

looked at me when I was thanking him. Not anymore, it seems. It's almost as if I'd gone completely

invisible to him. Yami, is it true? I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat. I suppressed

the impulse to cry and drank the scalding tea in one gulp.

            /'Night, Yami./

            He merely shrugged. I was not going to cry. I will not. Oh, gods, Yami, don't you realize what

you do to me? I decided I was tired of all this and that sleeping would probably be a good idea, so I

fell asleep on my heavy thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*

Yami's POV

            Yugi had finally fallen asleep. Good, I was finding the act hard to keep up. I'm sure I would

have broken down if I had looked him in the eye, though, so I hadn't. But it felt strange, and I hate

having to pretend to ignore him like that, I doubt he can tell it's just acting and he doesn't seem to

take it too well. I have a good reason for my acts at least. It's so hard to be a friend. Not that I detest

Yugi, never that. Its just that I rather disbelieve there's any chance Yugi'll ever care about me the way

I do. No real shot at his heart. After all, I'm probably no more than a brother and protector to him,

and never will be. I look over to his sleeping figure. He looks uncomfortable. Maybe he's having a bad

dream? I guess I wouldn't know. I stand up and walk over, kneeling next to the bed. Brushing away

the bangs, I can see his face, and pinpoint it. He looks… alone. And I can tell. I can see it every time

I  stare at a mirror, every time Ryou walks by. Why would Yugi feel alone? Everyone thinks he's great

and he's loved. I can testify to that. Of course, he wouldn't know that, and I don't really want to think

about what he'd do if he did.

            "Yami…"

            The chances are VERY likely it's a bad dream now. Why else would he call my name? My

stomach tightens and I feel sick. Why else would he call my name? All I'm good for is dueling and 

protecting. I bite my lip to keep myself from making any noise that may wake Yugi up. After all, he

has been having trouble sleeping these days. And even though he pretends and I hide the fact that I

know he's awake, I can still tell. It may worry me half to death, but I really have no advice to give

unless I know the base of the problem. Which I cannot find out through my indecision. Osiris take

me, I don't know what to do anymore. All I know, I whatever I was going to do, I could not allow

myself to cry. Tefenet* forbid, I wouldn't cry if it cost me never seeing my angel's face again… as long

as I could still speak to him. Yugi, you have really no idea what you do to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Goddess of water

Beverly: My Y/Y story. Save Me is R/B, then Meeting Silence is J/me. Any other 

couples I should do? Not using characters I've already done, because that's the

only I'll put them with.


	2. Find the Path of Lanterns

Chapter 2: Find the path of lanterns 

Beverly: I know I'm sticking myself in this, but I promise it's only to help Yami and Yugi. I'm sad. No one's asked to see my poster yet… ^_^U

/Yugi/

//Yami//

^Beverly^ (the key let's her talk to all w/ millennium item owners and spirits, as long as their link isn't closed)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi's POV

            I was at school, but my mind was still stuck on whether I was becoming invisible to Yami or not. I mean, usually he trusted me with everything. God, it felt great. But something happened and he closed the link off. I can't help but feel it's my fault. I heard a snap and it brought my attention back to class.

            "Mister Mouto, would you mind telling me what I just said?"

            Oh, no. I couldn't get in trouble! I had a perfect record, and that was important to me. I'd hate to be thought of as a troublemaker, and my grades have already been dropping lately. Ask any of my friends, they know how much it means to me.

            ^She said 'next Monday, we will start studying the reign of Alexander the Great over Egypt.' Then WAG sighed happily… but since you're out of it, I guess I need to tell you not to repeat that.^

            I smiled slightly and Beverly winked at me from across the room.

            "You said that we were going to start studying Alexander the Great in Egypt next Monday."

            Sensei Aginou sniffed unpleasantly.

            "I guess you were paying attention mister Mouto. But if you look like you're drifting off again, you will be given detention."

            I nodded and looked down.

            "Don't worry, Yug'. Aginou is an old shrew."

I sighed. If I drifted like this every day, I'd be in trouble. I'd have to find out now or I'll be in detention for the rest of high school. I was going to-

            "Yug', you're drifting again."

~*~*~*~*~

            I sat on the steps to think, class was out and everyone was going off in different directions. I'd need someone to help me. In this case, preferably a girl. I couldn't go to Téa, she has a crush on Yami too. Not Mai, she was always with Seto. Well… There was Beverly, she seemed glad enough to help me in history.

~*~*~*~*~

Beverly's POV

            I was making myself a snack when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and didn't see anyone at eye level. Because of some people I've met, a.k.a Yugi, Mokuba Weevil, I naturally looked down. Yugi was standing in the doorway with a disparaged look on his face.

            "Come in, Yugi. What's wrong?"

            He downcast his eyes and sat on the couch. He wasn't ready to talk yet., obviously. I asked him if he wanted anything and had to specify food and drink when he gave me a blank look.

            "Water, thanks."

            "Sure, Yugi. If you need to do your homework, just scoot the other coffee table. But watch the floor, it's really easy to scratch and the condo manager'll kill me."

            Usually he would ask me why they had condo managers since those were owned, but he was being awfully quiet.

            "Yugi, should I call Yami and tell him you're here?"

            "NO!"

            He blushed and looked down.

            "umm…"

            "Look, Yugi, you really have to tell me what's going on here. I'm completely in the dark, and I can't help you if I don't know what's up."

            He sighed and gulped some of the water.

            "Just tell me. You know I want to help you, any of your friends would."

            "I… I want to see how long it takes Yami to realize I'm not home."

            He wants to… I wonder, what could Yami have possibly done to push Yugi this far?

            "Beverly…"

            "Sorry, I was just thinking. So, when's the latest you ever get to the Game Shop?"

            "6:15"

            "Well have to wait till then to find out, then, you can't think he'll automatically know he didn't go anywhere, so  you can't start counting till then. Make yourself comfortable, you'll be here a while."

            He shuddered. What could Yami have possibly done to push Yugi this far? He even seems to think Yami won't ever notice.

~*~*~*~*~

Yami's POV

            I started tapping my foot again, annoyed. Where was Yugi? I mean, if he went to Joey's or something, he could have at least called. I picked up the phone to make sure it was still working. A buzzing resounded in my ears, assuring me that, yes, it was working. What time was it anyway? 5:37. He'd be here or have called by 6:15 anyway, I shouldn't worry until then. I sighed and returned to reading.

~A while later…~

            I looked up and checked the clock 6:14. I put Mysterious Tomb: The 8th Wonder of the World down and my gaze constantly shifted from to clock, to the door, to the phone and back. The clock slowly ticked past 6:15, to seconds passed painfully by. I let out a frustrated grow and ran up the stairs. I grabbed Yugi's phone book and the phone.

            "Hi, Joey, is Yugi there?"

            "Nope, why?"

            "No reason. Thanks."

            "Sure man."

            I hung up and dialed.

            "Ryou?"

~A few phone calls later~

            "Beverly? Please tell me Yugi's there. I've called everyone else, they haven't seen him since school."

            "Yeah he's here. Why am I always the last resort with you guys?"

            I ignored the remark. I knew she meant it as a joke, even though I could hear a tint of seriousness in her voice

            "What's he doing there?"

~*~*~*~*~

Beverly's POV

            "Beverly? Please tell me Yugi's there. I've called everyone else, they haven't seen him since school."

            I switched my phone to loudspeaker mode, so Yugi could hear.

            "Yeah he's here. Why am I always the last resort with you guys?"

            I was the last one Yami had called and I bet Yugi only got to me by elimination. I don't think they got how much it mattered to me though. You'd think Yugi would get it, he who had to wish for a real friend. Yami completely ignored the question. 

            "What's he doing there?"

            I went over to Yugi and talked to him a little before coming back.

            "He got sick, and since I live closest to where he was at the moment, he came over. He's sleeping at the moment though."

            "Can I come over?"

            "Sure."

            Yami hung up and I turned to Yugi.

            "I don't get how you can lie so easily."

            I sighed and looked away.

            "I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm an actress. And I was only trying to keep Yami from getting hurt. If he does care, don't you think it would hurt if he knew you weren't sure at all? Wouldn't it hurt you if Yami wasn't sure if you cared at all?"

            He looked away and nodded. I handed him the cup of tea I was making when Yami called and he sighed.

            "Yami noticed you were gone right away, didn't he?"

            "Yeah…"

            A couple minutes went by in silence, and we heard a knock on the door.

            "Yami's here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: aaaaaaand cut! *snicker*

Ryou: Find the path of lanterns?

Beverly:  (Joey, tell him) What?

Ryou: Why'd you call it that?

Beverly: Metaphorical. Alone in Darkness means they don't know what's going on. Find the path of lanterns means they're looking for a way to light, they're trying to find out why the other's behavior is like that and etc. The actual path is in the next chapter, again metaphorically.

Ryou: Oh, I get it now.

Joey: I don't

Beverly, well, that's 'cause you're an idiot.

Joey: *pouts*


	3. Way of Light

Chapter 3-Way of Light 

Beverly: Well, the next chapter. They're ON the path of lanterns, 'cause they're talking about what's wrong with each other, and about to find the truth. Yeah. Still have the poster if anyone wants to see it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly opened the door.

"'Evening, Yami."

She spoke in a hushed tone, and Yami answered back quietly.

"How's he doing?"

"He woke up just after you called. He's feeling better now. I think you two need to talk."

He nodded and stared at the floor.

"I was going to."

She looked away and stepped aside.

"He's on the couch in the living room."

"Thanks"

~*~*~*~*~

Yami sat next the small huddled figure that was his hikari.

"Hello Yugi. Do you feel any better?"

Yugi raised his head to see, but quickly set it back down. He didn't know where to start. He sighed.

"It's ok. Tell me what's wrong."

"Yami… you know, I wasn't really sick. I…I just wanted to know how long it would take you to realize I wasn't back…"

"Yugi…why? Did you think I wouldn't care? That I wouldn't notice? I don't understand!"

Silent tears rolled down the small boy's cheeks and he curled up.

"Sorry…I'm sorry…so sorry."

He repeated as the tears fell faster, rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just don't understand."

"Yami… You've been ignoring me so much these days. I just didn't know anymore."

Yami looked down at his other part. His eyes widened as he noticed the tears cascading down Yugi cheeks. He wrapped his arms around him. 

"Shhh…Shh, don't cry. Please don't cry…"

His insides tightened while Yugi cried harder into his jacket.

"Shh…tell me what's wrong."

Yugi moved away, afraid of what Yami's reaction would be, but the latter pulled him back, taking his chin and lifting Yugi's face so their eyes would meet.

"Please, tell me."

Yugi couldn't respond, lost somewhere in crimson depths. The tears remained, and he didn't blink them away, letting his eyes overflow. He kept staring. Beverly stood up from the nearby kitchen, pushing back her chair, and walked over to the stereo. She turned it and pressed a few buttons. A song started up, and she sat back down, closing the door.

I cannot help it,   
I couldn't stop it if I tried,   
the same old heart beat fills the emptiness I have inside,   
and I've heard that you can't fight love so I won't complain  
Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on.   
  
Cause when there's you,   
I feel whole,   
and there's no better feeling in the world,  
but without you,   
I'm alone,   
and I'd rather be in love,  
with you.   
  
Turn out the lights now,   
to see is to believe,   
I just want you near me,   
just want you here with me,   
and I'd give up everything only for you,   
it's the least that I could do.   
  
Cause when there's you,   
I feel whole,   
and there's no better feeling in the world,   
but without you,   
I'm alone,   
and I'd rather be in love,   
yes I'd rather be in love,   
with you.   
  
And I feel you holding me.   
  
Why are we afraid to be in love,   
to be loved,   
I can't explain it,   
I know it's tough, to be loved.   
  
And I feel you holding me.   
  
Cause when there's you,   
I feel whole,   
and there's no better feeling in the world,   
but without you,   
I'm alone,   
and I'd rather be in love,   
yes I'd rather be in love,   
oh I'd rather be in love,   
with you.   
  
And I feel you holding me

            Yami gulped while Yugi and he kept staring at each other as it started again. He felt the urge to just yell out how much Yugi meant to him, so he bit his lip and closed his eyes, causing Yugi to come out of his trance and crumble into Yami.

            "Yami, tell me…did that song mean anything to you?"

            "Yugi…I really can't say."

            'Oh please, anything but uncertainty.'

            Yugi started crying again.

            Yami watched the tears double at his uncertain answer, a puzzled look on his face

~*~*~*~*~

Yami's POV

            I don't understand…even if he did love me, I didn't push him away, why does it hurt him so?

[Flashback]

            I could hear voices in the guest room. I opened the door slightly to see.

            "Ryou asked me again."

            "You have to give him a definite answer, Bakura?"

            Beverly shook her head disapprovingly.

            "What if the answer is no?"

            "It doesn't matter. He can't heal if he doesn't know."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Listen. If you tell him yes, He'll be happy. If you tell him no, He'll be heartbroken at first, but he'll get heal in time. Now if you say maybe or I'm not sure, He won't know and he'll permanently remain in uncertainty, pushing on his heart. Anything is better than that."

            Bakura nodded nearly invisibly and walked towards me. Beverly sighed and followed.

[End of flashback]

            Beverly…she has good advice when it comes to the heart…

~*~*~*~*~

3rd person POV  
            When the crying slowed, Yugi raised his head and mumbled slowly.

            "Please…please…I just want to know. I promise I'll tell you…"

            "Yes, the song meant something to me."

            "To me too. But tell me, Yami, who? Téa?"

            Yami looked at Yugi questionably, and the later trembled.

            'Tell him…it's so much better than this…even if I'm not the one, it's so much better than this.'

            Yugi tried to speak, but found he couldn't make a sound. His eyes flickered from place to place and Yami, puzzled, tried to calm him.

            'Yami…'

            Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He reached up and kissed Yami, more tears streaking his cheeks. Yami pulled him close. When they broke apart, Yugi looked down at the floor like a kicked puppy.

            "You can tell me it's Téa now, I swear I won't cry."

            "That's not necessary."

            Yami's voice was devoid of emotion, and Yugi trembled next to him. The darkness pulled the form into a warm, protective embrace.

            "I love only you, Yugi. Always and forever."

            Yugi gripped Yami tightly.

            "Don't leave me."

            "I won't. I won't ever. I mean it. I mean it, aibou. I mean it, koi."

Yugi stayed and, emotionally spent, fell asleep in his darkness's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: Yes. Over. Review.


	4. Flooding Brilliance

Chapter 4- Flooding Brilliance

Ryou: So…they got together.

Beverly: yeah. And the flashback! Bakura actually does love you.

Ryou: Really? Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!!!!!!

Beverly: O_O sure, no problem…It's in here somewhere…why do I talk to you so much anyway?

Ryou:…because I'm smart, you like my accent and you think my Yami's cool?

Beverly: Oh yeah…^_^U which reminds me. Since tonight's the new moon, I can switch. I pick to talk to/through you instead of Joey. Anyhow… Did I tell you the whole YGO cast lives in my head? I'm serious! They just do random things. And some of this chapter is Ryou's fault. I intended on keeping thing entirely Y/Y…but the idiot cast just doesn't listen to me…-_-U

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Yugi woke up wrapped in warmth. He made a noise when it moved but snuggled into it, still mostly asleep. He was fully awake, though, when a finger traced down his back, sending a tingling sensation down his spine. He heard a light laugh behind him and the figure holding him growled.

            "Oy, Beverly, go away would you."

            "Hey, you're on my living room couch in case you hadn't noticed."

            She started laughing again and Yugi blinked, sitting up, remembering the previous day's activities. If it was a previous day…

            "What time izit?"

            "Awake I see?"

            She grinned.

            "'Bout three in the afternoon. I'm guessing you've been having trouble sleeping then."

            "Hai."

            He rubbed his eyes and blinked.

            "I'm hungry."

            She laughed again.

            "Lucky you, I sleep late too. I was just cooking some ramen. Want some."

            "Hai."

            "Alright then. Yami?"

            "Hai, me too."

            "I'll leave you two alone a while then."

            She shook her head and left. Yami turned his face down to look at Yugi, mussing his hair.

            "Morning sleepy."

            "Mmm…Yami, that's not nice."

            The shorter scrunched his face up and reached to move aside some bangs. The hair that usually, strangely, stood up by itself, was drooping on either side of his head. The yami laughed, sending shivers down the hikari's spine as the resonation shook the body that was holding the smaller boy. Behind the kitchen door, Beverly giggled slightly while subconsciously cooking the noodles. 'Well, that's two down. One more to go.' She smiled slightly when she thought of Malik and Marik. 'But. That did go about how it did for Ryou and Bakura. The four are more alike than they believe.'

[Flashback]

            Ryou sat in the armchair, rocking himself back and forth, singing softly under his breath. All but he, Bakura and Beverly were sleeping, as it was at Seto's place and everyone had been invited, surprisingly even Malik and Marik, who most were still wary about. Especially Joey, who'd nearly killed Yugi. His eyes were closed and a bit of tears slid down his cheeks. Bakura stood in front of him, but Ryou didn't notice.

            "Why are you crying?"

            Someone may have thought he cared. That is, if they were too stupid to not have noticed the tone of voice. It was cold, annoyed. Ryou opened his eyes, staring at the floor. They slowly rose to meet Bakura's.

            "Do you care about me?"

            "Why do you keep asking me that?"

            "Because I need to know."

            "Does it matter?"

            "Hai."

            |Damnit, what did I tell you?|

            ||Shut up Beverly.||

            "Wouldn't you rather know if I loved you, maybe?"

            "I…I know it's asking too much."

            He shook his head, but kneeled next to the chair, playing with a lock of the other's Chinese white hair. Ryou blinked in confusion but when the fingers accidentally stroked his cheek, he sighed and leaned into it, looking at Bakura intently. The darker half released the hair, grabbing the boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger instead. One of his fingers rested on the boy's neck, where he could feel the pulse quicken. He leaned in slowly before capturing the other's lips in a soft kiss.

            \\Nothing's asking too much.\\

[End of flashback]

            She returned to the world when she heard someone, or two someones, laugh behind her. A faint blush crept up her cheeks as she turned around.

            "What's so funny?"

            "You're cooking already-done ramen while staring into space, that's what."

            "oh" ^_^U

            The two laughed harder while she scratched the back of her head, grinning embarrassingly. She served everyone and stared at them while they gulped the noodles down like wolves.

            'Well, now they're happy.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beverly: That's it. Short, I know, but I FINALLY updated

Ryou: ^_^ for me.

Beverly: Well, for Yami and Yugi too, but one of the parts was defiantly for you.

Ryou: ^_________^


End file.
